


take it away

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: the tears had long tired from her skin but the trail was still there, she didn’t know how long she cried as they got into hyperspace and engaged in what they’re doing now.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 67





	take it away

They didn’t know how it all started, just that they wanted to feel something other then defeat - failure, and the fear in their veins. 

Her body was heated, especially her lower parts. But that made sense seeing as how that’s how it started after all, even if it was bare. Her knees rubbed against the floor, hands plasters down with the tip of her fingers slightly digging in. Her body moved to his as he thrust in and out of her, his hands on her hips to keep her in place.

A gasp escaped her as he went deeper, head tilted up just a bit. Ahsoka never imagined this would have turned out this way; from capturing Maul, to them having to work together during one of his masters' unforgivable plans, to finally having his mechanical length inside her. She didn’t really care at this point, _anything_ was welcome to take away the ordeal they had barely escaped from. 

It still hurt her of course, her body was beaten with blaster shots and dust from the cruiser falling apart. Her heart broke at the sight of the men - _her_ men, the ones who swore loyalty to her as they donned their helmets with her paint, turn around and shoot to kill her. Even Rex, who she managed to save but died aiding their attack. Watching his body fall to the ground, killed by his brothers - yes it still hurt her.

It was painful as her knees rubbed against the metal floor, she hoped it would do something to her. To ease the pain she already had or give her a new one to make her forget. It did but only for a bit until she remembered why she and Maul were like this.

The tears had long tired from her skin but the trail was still there, she didn’t know how long she cried as they got into hyperspace and engaged in what they’re doing now. 

She sucked in a breath with gritted teeth as he pressed himself closer to her, no sooner later she felt his chest against her back. His hands off her hips and instead next to her own on the floor, gloves still on. His face pressed against her leku. He was so close that she felt his breathing against her cheek, it made her shiver.

His shoulders pressed against her own, pushing her upper body closer to the ground. His hands come to rest in between hers but higher. She lets out a silent moan as his length gets deeper in her, his pace isn’t slow or gentle but it’s not fast or harsh either. 

But that’s how she wants it, she doesn’t want him to be remotely gentle with her. She needs to feel something stronger then the pain she’s feeling to make it all go away, she _needs_ him to be harsh.

She pressed herself against him, wiggling just a bit and hoped he would get the idea. He did and slammed into her, a loud moan escaping her mouth as he resumed his previous position and held her hips tighter. His pace picks up and one of his hands bury themselves in between her legs, touching her hard.

 _Yes_. This is what she wanted, the harshness of his movements was of course painful but that’s exactly what she needed - what she wanted. 

A loud moan escaped her lips as she reached her climax, body still moving as he rode out her orgasm. She winced as he pulled out and his hand came away.

 _No_ She’s still in pain. She still feels weak, a failure, afraid. She needs _more_.

She sat on her knees and leaned against his chest, wiggling her hips once again to get the message across. To her surprise he stood and came before her, grabbing her as he sat in the pilot seat, putting her on his lap. Not a second later she’s filled up again. Her hands gripping the tunic on his shoulders and his hands are back on her hips. 

There was a reason she had him take her from behind. She didn’t want to see his face, see what expressions he was making, see the way he _looked_ at her. So she keeps her eyes closed and pressed their chests together, allowing his head to tilt forward and his tongue make contact with one of her nipples. It hides his face from her. 

He still goes hard and she’s thankful that she didn’t have to ask, so sure that if she tried to speak she would only cry again. She doesn’t want to cry again. His thrust is harder, perhaps because the position is easier. Nevertheless she drowned in the pain that comes, forgetting about the events that made her so and grind against him. 

His lips are at her throat and neck, biting hard to leave marks but not enough to draw blood. Ahsoka doesn't know if she wants him to or not.

She comes undone the second time with a choked gasp, followed by a grumble moan. Her body can’t take anymore but the memories come rushing back, the clones, the death, Anakin-

She doesn’t realise she was crying until she felt flesh against her cheeks, it makes her eyes shoot open in surprise. It’s Maul’s hands; gone where the gloves and she practically purred at the new warmth against her. 

His thumbs wipe away the tears. It’s a gentle touch and gentle wasn’t something she wanted, it would break her down again and she was tired of feeling broken. 

But the tears didn’t stop, only increased. Maul looked at her softly which she didn't want. He’s the enemy, he should be this way with her. He should be ruthless, hating her, harming her-

Maul doesn’t do any of those things. He took himself out of her with such care, afraid that she would break. Ahsoka felt broken already, she didn’t need Maul to remind her.

Even sitting he’s still towering over her. His lips against her forehead made her body shake more. It’s when he wrapped his arms around her and had her head fall into the crook of his neck, when he traced circles on her back and - 

“Let go.” a soft whisper against her. 

Does she finally let herself break once again, and sob in his arms. 


End file.
